


Rubicon

by mrs_d



Series: Tumblr Fics [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Maria Hill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: Natasha is very, very good at following orders.





	Rubicon

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the prompt, ["Licking your fingers clean of her."](http://mrsdawnaway.tumblr.com/post/158133418782/sexy-prompts)
> 
>  
> 
> [(If you prompt me, I shall write....)](http://mrsdawnaway.tumblr.com/post/152724224444/if-you-prompt-me-i-shall-write)

Natasha has no inhibitions about sex. It’s something that Maria loves about her, has always loved about her, even something she envies about her. She herself has never felt quite that level of comfort with her body, especially as far as the bedroom is concerned — but with Natasha, she gets about as close to it as she ever has. Natasha accepts it when Maria wants to be in charge — in fact, Maria’s pretty sure she likes it a lot — and she respects any and all limits Maria sets.

Not to mention she’s very, very good at following orders.

“That’s it, baby,” Maria whispers. “All the way down, get your fingers nice and wet. Good, good. Now up, slowly— slower than that—”

Nat’s mouth falls open, her breathing harsh and heavy, but she obeys, as Maria knew she would. Breathless, Maria watches the folds of Natasha’s cunt expand as she drags the tips of her fingers over her clit, just as slowly as she’d instructed.

“Good,” Maria murmurs, pleased. She shifts on the bed, gets closer to Natasha. She’s extremely aware, as she does, of the familiar scent of their sex in the air, and of how aroused she is. She gives in, just a little, reaches down to give herself a quick, loose stroke.

“Feel nice?” Maria asks, noticing vaguely that her voice has dropped in register.

Nat nods, her eyes fluttering open just long enough to glance down at Maria’s hand before she squeezes them tightly shut once more. Maria tightens her grip, speeds up a little without meaning to. She could happily watch this all day — and she has before, when they were first starting out — but there’s a plan for tonight, and Maria would like to stick to it. So she coughs, clears her throat, puts her hand back on the bed, so she can focus.

“Good,” she says. “Now stop, that’s enough.” Natasha’s hand lifts at once, ending all touch abruptly. “Good,” Maria says again. “Deep breaths,” she adds with some authority, as much to herself as to Natasha.

She lets Nat breathe, deeply and slowly, for almost a full minute before she leans in enough to kiss her — softly, her tongue slipping between Nat’s lips like a curtain in a breeze. Maria braces herself with one arm over Natasha, the other coming up between them to hold one of her breasts, her thumb brushing one nipple until it tightens.

“Start touching yourself again,” Maria breathes against Nat’s mouth.

She feels Natasha’s hand wriggle its way between them, very pointedly not touching Maria; Maria knows it’s because that isn’t what she asked for. She pulls back, drops kisses along Nat’s neck, eventually bringing her mouth to the nipple she’s been teasing with her fingers.

“Match what I do,” she murmurs.

She draws a circle with her tongue, wide and slow. Nat’s breathing stutters. She pulls up, flicks her tongue over the rock-hard tip of Nat’s nipple, feels Nat’s wrist’s corresponding movements. Nat’s thighs quiver ominously.

Maria’s do, too. She’s so hard it hurts, and she fights back the impulse to grind down, to slip inside, to fuck Nat like she knows Nat loves it — fast and hard and messy. Natasha would let her, wouldn’t come even when Maria did, but that’s not the point. Tonight’s special, they’re trying something new, and Natasha, like always, is hers to command.

“Maria... kiss me,” Natasha begs after long minutes of this torture.

Maria suppresses a smile. This will make it easier. She arches up, gives Natasha as stern a look as she can manage. “You're not allowed to come yet.”

“I won’t. I promise,” Nat pants. “Please, Maria, pl—”

Maria cuts her off, pressing their lips together in a slick, perfect slide. She can taste Natasha’s desperation, feel her barely holding on. She bites down just hard enough to send a message. Nat makes a wounded sound, but her eyes are still huge, beseeching, when Maria pulls away.

“Let me,” she whispers. “I need to— Please?”

“Wait one more second,” Maria tells her, shifting back. “I want to see.”

She gets in position, runs her fingers down Nat’s legs, tracing the lines where her panties had been hours before. She feels Nat shiver, watches the goosebumps raise the blonde hairs on the inside of her thighs, and nods.

“Okay, then,” she says, licking her lips in anticipation. “Go ahead, darling.”

“Thank you,” Natasha breathes, her eyes intent on Maria’s. “Thank you, thank you, _oh—”_

Natasha’s head falls back, her eyelids fluttering. Her orgasm crests, and what a sight it is— Maria wishes she could take a picture, or sketch it, somehow burn it into her mind: Natasha’s spine arching off the mattress, her forehead beaded with sweat, her knees spread wide, her fingers swirling between her legs, her cunt throbbing and wet, clenching and releasing. Maria’s mouth waters, her groin aches and her stomach twists in sympathy. She loves being inside Nat when she comes; Maria knows that irregular rhythm almost as well as she knows her own heartbeat.

Eventually, a shudder moves through Natasha, a drawn-out shaky breath that’s almost vocal, as she starts to come down. Nat brings her hand up to rest on her belly. Her eyes open, and she smiles at Maria — a smile so warm and trusting that Maria marvels all over again at the fact that she’s earned it.

“Your turn?” Natasha asks, her voice a little hoarse.

“Not just yet,” Maria replies, half out of nerves and half because she wants to linger, to spoil Natasha a little more for being so good tonight and following her orders exactly.

She works her way down Nat’s thigh and exhales a warm breath over her still-pulsating cunt. She breathes deep, inhaling that familiar, delicious scent — this is one of her favorite places in the whole world to be. She breathes again, and this time Natasha makes some noise, a soft, long moan. Maria smiles, happy to give Nat the warm touch that she always craves afterwards. Maria can’t resist it; she sticks out her tongue, laves Nat’s pussy from bottom to top, lapping up her taste. She hums in pleasure as she does, and Nat squirms, makes another quiet happy sound.

Maria stops touching, instead lifting Nat’s hand from her stomach to slowly lick her fingers clean. Nat watches her do it, her eyes heavy with the afterglow of her orgasm and dark with desire, like she wouldn’t mind another go. Maria takes her time, though, and when she’s finished, she crawls up Nat’s body until she’s kneeling, her crotch level with Natasha’s mouth.

Here, she hesitates again. She feels the cool air of Natasha breathing out a long, slow breath, and she braces herself with her hands on the headboard. She reminds herself that this will probably feel good, that they can stop if it doesn’t, that this won’t change anything between them. Natasha will still love her for her, and has always trusted her enough to be in charge, to set limits and, when she deems fit, to change them.

Maria draws a deep breath, prepares to change this limit.

Her voice falters for the first time all night, but she gets the words out. “Suck my c-cock. Please.”

Her eyes close in pleasure, in relief, as Natasha opens her mouth and obeys her.


End file.
